1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirring determination method and an analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known analyzers are configured to contactlessly stir liquid stored in a reaction vessel with acoustic waves generated by an acoustic wave generating device in order to prevent “carry-over” (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-119125). Such an analyzer stirs a specimen and a reagent, which are dispensed to a reaction vessel, with acoustic waves generated by a driven acoustic wave generating device to react the specimen and the reagent.